1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure belongs to the technical field of X-ray generator. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an installation case for a radiation device, an oil-cooling circulation system based on the installation case for a radiation device, and an X-ray generator with the oil-cooling circulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The kernel components of a safety inspection apparatus, which employs an X-ray imaging technique, are an X-ray source and an image capturing and processing system. Imaging quality and detection effect of the safety inspection apparatus, to a great extent, depend on performance of the X-ray source. Therefore, the quality of the X-ray source plays an important role. At present, an X-ray source of a safety inspection apparatus, which employs an X-ray imaging technique, mainly uses an X-ray generator.
The conventional X-ray generator comprises an X-ray tube assembly, a high frequency and high voltage generator, a filament power supplying module, a cooling system, and a case body. The X-ray tube assembly comprises an X-ray tube and a collimator (also referred to as a front collimator) fixedly connected with anode and cathode sheaths of the X-ray tube. The X-ray tube assembly is provided inside the case body. The case body is made by jointing sheet materials together using welding and bolts. The collimator and the case body are two separate components fixedly connected with each other. The collimator is provided with a beam exit aperture, and the case body is provided with a beam exit opening. The portion, except the beam exit opening, of the inner wall of the case body is fixedly provided with an X-ray shielding layer for shielding the X-ray in the non-main beam direction. The high frequency and high voltage generator is electrically connected with the anode and cathode of the X-ray tube to provide direct current voltage for the anode and cathode of the X-ray tube. The filament power-supplying module is electrically connected with the cathode of the X-ray tube to provide high frequency pulse voltage for the cathode of the X-ray tube. When the filament power-supplying module provides high frequency pulse voltage for the cathode of the X-ray tube, the cathode of the X-ray tube emits electron streams under the action of a high voltage electric field to bombard the anode of the X-ray tube, such that the X-ray is excited, and the X-ray can in turn pass through the beam exit aperture and the beam exit opening to the outside of the case body. The cooling system is used for dissipating the heat accumulated in the X-ray tube to avoid burning-out of the X-ray tube. The case body and the collimator form an enclosed space. This enclosed space is filled with a cooling liquid and is an important component part of the cooling system.
During operating of the X-ray generator, the main beam of the X-ray will pass through a beam exit channel constituted by the beam exit aperture and the beam exit opening to the outside of the case body, while the X-ray in the non-main beam direction will be shielded inside the shielding layer.
There are the following problems in the prior art.
The conventional case body is made by jointing sheet materials together using welding and bolts. However, there will be some gaps at corners and edges of the case body jointed through welding and bolts, due to welding deformation of material, insufficiently screwing-in of bolts, offsetting of screwing-in angle, or like. This causes the conventional case body to have a poor sealing, and the cooling liquid in the case body is likely to leak. Furthermore, the X-ray generated by the X-ray tube has great penetrating power. If the X-ray shielding layer is inappropriately provided, the case body will be weighty, or leakage of the X-ray will worsen, even beyond safety standard of X-ray leakage dose regulated by various industries.